The Lost Heir
by Demonic Kitten Warrior
Summary: Yami and Bakura are in Egypt and Bakura has a mysterious past. Can Yami get along with Bakura long enough to figure it out? Or is it too late for Bakura?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Look people I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I'm only saying this so the stupid lawyers don't come after me. 

Yami: Lawyers? Where?

Neko: *points to glass case full of lawyers* they just sit there and wait for people who don't write their damn disclaimers. 

Yami: oh.

Neko: anyway this is my first fiction so go easy and I wasn't going to put it up except for the fact that my hikari (who will pop up later in the chapters) threatened me with pink things. *shudder* pink things……

Yami: You have plenty of other fics your just to scared to put them up.

Neko: I am not!

Yugi: Hai, you are.

Neko: I am not! *pulls out gold base ball bat* does anyone else want to challenge me?

Bakura: Iie.

Ryou: What you're scared of her?

Yami: She's the authoress.

Bakura: And really damn scary when she's been in the shadow realm too much…..

Neko: Anyway….. on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mezra: Meh-zrah

Shima: Shee-mah

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   Scene change

@@@@@@@@@   Time jump

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pharaoh Yami, Priest Seto could not be punished."

"Why?"

"He g-got away sir."

"I am surrounded by incompetence! Can none of you carry out a simple order?!" Yami sat apon his throne, a pharaoh for just three years. Everyone knew the pharaoh well and feared him since he became cold and was robbed of the people he loved.

"S-sorry Pharaoh Yami. We will resume searching. The new priestess is here start serving you."

"How experienced is she?"

"She studies hard, but she is not as good as the former…."

"Bring her in!"

"R-right away."

From the huge doors of Yami's throne room a small girl walked in. "Hello, my Pharaoh," her eyes were downcast and she bowed low, "My name is Shima."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You are my new advisor? You have a lot to learn," He looked to his guard, "Show her to her room."

As she moved to leave she almost forgot to bow and tripped on her way out. Yami sighed wondering if any good news would come today.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mezra looked at the local vender. She was about to steal something as he turned away when she felt someone behind her. She turned and was about to hit the person when her hand was caught.

"You wouldn't hit your own brother now would you?"

"Bakura! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The two hugged briefly.

"So did you get breakfast yet?"

"No, I was just about to steal it." She eyed the vender's bread. "Where have you been?"

"I was raiding a very rich tomb. We can actually buy breakfast if you wanted."

"That's no fun."

"I know. Watch me."

Bakura snuck up to the vender, waited a moment then stole some bread. "Here." He handed a piece to his sister. 

"Thanks, but I could have done that. By the way, why did you go to that tomb alone? I thought we were partners."

"Next one, I'll let you come, but this one was too dangerous."

"All of them are too dangerous. I don't care. Just take me with you next time ok?"

Bakura sighed and fingered his ring around his neck. "We will see. Don't argue with me." He looked down at his younger sister. She was only younger by about four years, but ever since they were little he would protect her, even if she didn't want it. He couldn't remember there parents but he could remember her always being there as his little sister. She can't remember anything either, but Mezra is the only person Bakura had ever cared about. He would kill anyone who would try to hurt her, if she didn't kill them first. 

"I got plans for another tomb if you want to go with me tonight."

"Ok. Let's get out of here."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bakura kicked the body one last time and checked to make sure he was dead. 

"You didn't have to kill him."

"He saw us and our house, and he touched you."

"So?"

"Mezra, he could have told where we live, found our gold, and discovered that we are tomb raiders! And do you know the punishment for tomb raiders?"

"Oh…."

"Besides the pharaoh like to enslave random people. Especially people that look as rare as us. Can't you remember anything?!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry I-"

Bakura looked at Mezra looking at her sandals. He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but it's the truth and you know that."

She pulled her cloak over her head. "I know, let's just go home." They lived in a small house on the outskirts of Thebes. Anyone who saw it had to die. But such was the life of two tomb raiders with no past. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami sat stressed over everything that was happening. The Festival of the Full Moon was coming up and nothing was going right. Shima walked in, "Pharaoh Yami?"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"U-um, There have been reports of tomb robbing and Priest Seto still hasn't been located."

Yami banged his fists on the table obviously pissed. "Why can't they find that bastard?!"

"S-sorry my lord."

"No, don't apologize," he sighed heavily, "Just go set things up for the festival."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Do you have them?"

"Yes Bakura, I have them. Do you have the gold?"

"Marik, I wouldn't steal from you."

"You steal from everyone."

"So, just hand over the maps."

"Here they are. Careful Bakura, they are onto you. Be wary."

Bakura ignored him, "Yes, so the pharaoh's stupid little guards will be after me. These maps look great."

Bakura turned away as Marik put his hands together and smiled evilly, "Yes Bakura, they will work excellent."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So what are we doing tonight? Raiding tombs, counting gold, or trying to get you a woman?"

Bakura glared at Mezra. 

"What? It was just an innocent little sister question."

Bakura sighed, "Sure," he carried out some maps under his arms.

"Where did you get those?"

"I stole them."

"You're lying to me. You didn't steal all of those at once."

"Yes I did. I'm sneakier than you."

"Look if you weren't trying to divert my attention by insulting me I would challenge that. Now where or who did you get those from?"

"A friend."

"I thought we don't have friends." She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at him. 

"I have a friend on the inside."

"I wouldn't trust them whoever they are."

"But he's too stupid to do anything. And I'm in charge. Do you want to go tonight or not?"

"I want to go, but I still wouldn't trust him!"

"Then I guess I will go alone!"

"No! I'm coming with you. You are too dangerous to be left alone. You will screw something up."

"Uh-huh, Whatever. These are the plans."

They continued discussing it and slept through the day for the long night ahead.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bring me Marik!"

"Yes sir."

Marik walked in looking rather pleased with himself. "You called my pharaoh?"

"Yes, did you give them the fake maps?"

"Yes I did, and they didn't suspect a thing. I have a request Pharaoh."

"Yes?"

"I ask to have his sister."

"What? As a slave?"

"I advise against it pharaoh." Shima spoke up at that time, startling both of the men who had forgotten she was in the room. 

"Why?"

"You know the punishment. It must be carried out."

" But Pharaoh, Priestess, you have not seen Mezra. She is beautiful. She would make fro good entertainment."

"What does she look like?"

"She has red hair with blonde streaks much like yours my lord. It would be fun to-"

"You are sick Marik."

Marik growled, "Watch yourself Shima."

"That's Priestess Shima."

"That's dead Shima."

"Hush Marik, Mezra will be punished in front of her brother, now go. Priestess Shima have them post double the guards in the tombs, and check on Mezra. I want to know where she came from."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"We're going the wrong way."

"We are not."

"We need to go left."

"No, we don't Mezra, we need to go right. See?"

"Oh, so you're right this one time, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything."

"I do not. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because I'm your older brother. I have to take care of you."

They turned a corner and heard voices.

"Who's that?"

"Mezra! Hush!"

they ducked into some shadows as guards ran past. 

"What the fuck?!"

"What are so many guards doing here?"

"I don't know."

A blonde man holding a rod walked past. 

"Marik!"

"Who?"

"That's-"

"That's the guy that you got the maps from isn't it? I told you we shouldn't have trusted him."

Marik looked over to the shadows where they hid. Bakura could see a symbol on Marik's rod that was similar to the symbol on his ring. Bakura pushed Mezra behind him as Marik walked away. When the hall was clear Bakura came out. 

"Stay here."

"But-"

"Just stay here in the shadows."

Bakura looked into the next corridor to see a lone guard. "Hey! Right here!"

The guard came at Bakura and tried to tackle him. Bakura punched him hard and heard him fall at his feet. Bakura wiped the blood from his knuckles and went on. He knocked out or killed four or five more guards until he found Marik.

"I'll kill you you bastard."

"Temper, temper Bakura."

"Don't play with me. Come here."

Bakura lunged at Marik as he started chanting. Bakura ended up on the floor in a lot of pain. The last sight he saw was his sister being beaten on the head. He had failed to protect her and now they will die…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: Well that's my first chapter! Hope you liked it hope it didn't suck.

Yami: It didn't.

Neko: Yay! *huggles yami*

Yami: ^_^

Bakura: Suck up.

Neko: Be nice Bakura! *hit*

Bakura: owww…

Yugi & Ryou: *puppy eyes the audience* Please read and review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: Why me?

Neko: Because I am busy.

Bakura: What about Yami. 

Yami: She's sitting on me…..

Bakura: What about Ryou or Yugi?

Neko: They are dueling.

Bakura: Riiiiiiight. *sigh* fine….. Oni Neko Tsumes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Neko: Arigato Kura-chan!

Bakura: *mumbles* whatever…..

Neko: ummmmm I am experimenting with different points of view. I would like it if any reviewers could tell me how it sounds. If it sounds wrong or good

Arigato to all who reviewed. 

"My Pharaoh, I can not find anything about this Mezra. Nothing from Egypt anyway."

"Nothing at all? Not even from the commoners?"

"N-No, no one knows anything about her. Though th-the guards have seen hooded figures wondering around, but they always disappeared before questioning or were taken as commoners. Those figures co-could be-"

"Indeed Shima," Marik appeared through the doors as he let himself in, "The hooded figures are Mezra and Bakura. We have captured them."

"Really? Good work Marik."

"Thank you Pharaoh Yami. The punishment is about to begin. If you wish to attend."

"I believe I will."

"Oh, and of course you can come too Shima."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the room Bakura and Mezra had their hands bound and were held onto tightly by guards. Yami walked in and immediately did not like Bakura because he too is rare. Shima, of course, liked him for this reason. Then they noticed the small woman off to one side. She had her eyes downcast and looked more like a scared child. 

"Let the punishment commence!" Marik nodded to some guards, "The Pharaoh has arrived."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"How should we punish these two?"

"How about we start with whipping this one." Bakura was shoved roughly forward.

"Sounds like fun."

"No!" Mezra screamed as she was slapped hard enough to go flying across the room. She was again restrained as they began Bakura's punishment. 

Bakura's P.O.V.

The whip cracked across my back for the first time and it hurt. "Shit."

"Shut up worthless trash." It was Marik my 'friend.' The whip came down on me repeatedly until I could no longer stand. There were two blocks of stone. They tied my hand to one, flat palm down. "Time to begin the normal punishment!" Then I knew what was coming. They raised the rod, I saw it come down, then I felt the pain. The searing pain. They raised it, and again I felt the pain. Only this time I could hear a clear 'crack' as the bones in my left hand started to break. Then they pushed Mezra forward and attempted to tie her down. _Why can't I protect her?_ "No…..don't…. hurt.. her.."

3rd 

Everyone stopped. Shima turned to Pharaoh Yami, "My Pharaoh…. can't you stop this…. Mezra and Bakura….." 

Yami turned just barely caring what Shima had said. "They should be punished together." 

Bakura coughed, "You….bastard…." 

"What did you say?" The Pharaoh looked inquisitively at Bakura.

"You…. Bastard…"

"You claim me a bastard, when you steal from the tombs of my ancestors?"

"Don't …..hurt….. her…..It was …..all me."

Mezra broke free and ran for Bakura, but she was yanked back roughly by her hair, as a dagger was put to her throat.

Yami came down from his perch. He went to Bakura and bending down took Bakura's chin to make him look up. "So you think you can order me around? At this very moment, I could make them slit her throat. I could have them beat her, or rape her," Marik smiled at this remark. Yami went over to Mezra and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "But I have taken a liking to her," he turned his head to Bakura, "I could have beat her in front of you. You should be happy."

"Keep…. your hands….. off of her…."

Yami kissed her cheek then turned to his guards. "Resume his punishment. And remove his shirt. He can't feel the full sting of that whip with it on."

"My pleasure."

Priestess Shima was almost in tears now at the sight of what she was witnessing. Yami turned his back to Bakura to go to his chair. The guard ripped Bakura's shirt off his back as everyone gasped. 

"Pharaoh Yami?"

"What?!"

"Look at what he has around his neck…."

"What-"

Yami turned to see the fallen tomb raider. And there dangling around this commoner's neck was the Millenium Ring. "My ra…"

"He stole it My Pharaoh! He must have!"

Yami touched the puzzle around his neck and stood in awe. "How-"

In the madness Mezra freed herself from the guard and ran to her brother. He was coughing up blood as she picked him up and hugged him. Tears came down her face. "It's okay brother. It will be okay."

If only her childish reassurance could be believed. But it was only the beginning…….

Yugi: I win! I win the duel!

Ryou: *mumbles* you always win….

Yugi: Cuz I'm game king!

Yami: No I'm game king you just leach off my half of the soul.

Yugi: Same thing.

Neko: Anyway. Bakura!

Bakura: Why me now?

Neko: Because I will give you this new knife.

Bakura: I like my current one thank you.

Neko: But this one is encrusted with jewels.

Bakura: Jewels? Please review so I can have the jewel encrusted knife.

Neko: Hai reviewers it would make him happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *gets flame-thrower and burns into the side of her school* I

do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: But you wish you owned us

Neko: Yeah and anyone who reminds me that I don't dies!

Bakura: But we can't die.

Neko: What are you two working together now?

Bakura & Yami: Hell no!

Neko: Riiiiiiight.

*Neko's hikari Tsuki pops up*

Tsuki: Ohayo! *waves*

Ryou: Tsuki-chan! 

Yugi: Ohayo Tsuki! 

Neko: Oh ra! Not my hikari! 

Tsuki: Ohayoaibouohayoaibouohay *bonk* Owwww 

Neko: Anyway…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we to do my lord?" Yami, Marik, and Shima were talking away from Bakura and Mezra. 

"You shall do nothing Shima, you can't even handle a little beating." 

"Marik?"

"Yes my Pharaoh?" 

"Marik, erase all the guards minds that were here today. As far as they know hey were sick and out all day. Have Bakura sent to be healed. Shima?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Put Mezra to sleep and have her cleaned up." 

"And what about the ring?" 

"Take it from him while he is asleep." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"No, Bakura!" Mezra awoke in a room with silk sheets. She looked down at the nice Egyptian dress she was wearing. She had had a nightmare or rather her life had become one. A slave walked in and left her a tray of food. "Hey, you!" The slave stopped frozen. "Do you know where Bakura is?" The slave nodded. "Could you-"

"Now, now run along Zolca and leave us to talk." Marik had appeared by the open doors with some guards. "Hello Mezra."

"What have you done with Bakura?"

"Oh he's wrapped up in another matter. Now why don't we-"

"Are you harassing her again?"

Marik hissed, "Shima, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Mezra to see Pharaoh Yami. What are you doing here? You know the Pharaoh's girl is off limits."

"I have done nothing."

"Oh please do something so I can tell on you."

"Excuse me?" Mezra spoke up in a small voice.

"What do you want?!"

"Yes Mezra?"

"What do you mean by Pharaoh's girl? Where is my brother? And what the hell is happening!?"

Marik raised his rod "Don't raise your voice to me…"

"There, there Marik." Shima held out her hand, "Come with me and things might be explained."

Mezra walked coldly up to Shima and did not take her hand. "Fine then."

Shima walked out with Mezra trailing behind. They walked down the hallway a little. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you I'm taking you to see the Pharaoh. He's summoned his girl."

"I am no one's girl."

"You are his now. He likes you which makes you his. This is the palace. There are rules here."

"So the cold, stuck-up pharaoh gets whatever he wants?"

"Stop. Sometimes I don't approve either, but he doesn't like me and you should probably be dead now so be thankful."

"Can I see Bakura?"

Shima stopped and looked sad. She shook a little. "You can ask the Pharaoh. It's not up to me." Shima motioned towards the door. She knocked and walked inside. "Pharaoh, I've brought Mezra."

"Thank you. Everyone leave us." Yami sat on his throne, in his Pharaoh attire and Mezra thought he looked good. But then she remembered what this heartless bastard had done. Yami got off his chair and walked over to Mezra. "You really don't know anything do you?" "Wh-what?"

"You bow when entering my presence."

"I bow to no one unless I see that they deserve it."

"Hmmm, I've broken tough spirits before I can easily break you and your brother. You will learn to do everything I say." Yami held out his hands sending a burst a magic at her taking her to her knees. "You will respect me and my wishes."

"I will not."

"You will or else your brother shall suffer." Yami tilted up her face and forced a kiss on her which she loved and rejected at the same time. When they broke away Mezra looked shocked. "You will learn, or I will show you the hard way."

"Guards put confine her to her room. I think it's time to visit her brother."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bakura awoke to the cold floor of his cell. He looked around and got dizzy. He noticed that someone had gone to the intricate care of realigning the bones in his hand. They had done a good job of fixing him, but they could give him nothing for the pain. The pieces of clothe had been picked out of his wounds on his back. Bakura could only wonder why they had stopped. _'Well my left hand is useless. How can I get out of here? And what of Mezra?' He laid back down on the cold floor trying to numb his back. He had the constant feeling that something was wrong. Bakura laid there with his eyes closed. Yami slinked in without Bakura knowing. _

"Hello Bakura."

Bakura shot up painfully at eh cold voice.

"So, do you want to know what I've done with your sister thus far?"

Bakura stared at him.

"Don't look so surprised. She's pretty and I hate you. It all works out."

"Keep your hands of off her!"

"Hmmm looks like you're in no position to stop me. I hold your very life in my hands. Besides she is already tainted just by being related to you. "Yami opened the cell and stepped in. He walked up to Bakura and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. 

"You are weak Pharaoh……"

"You are on your knees. You are weak."

"I see now you let your guards do everything for you. If you didn't notice Marik wants Mezra. He will steal her right from under you. You are the weak and stupid one…"

Yami thought for a moment. "No, Marik is loyal to me. He would not do so."

"Sure, just like he was loyal to me."

"You are a worthless fool. You know nothing of yourself. You don't even know when something is stolen from you."

"My life was stolen from me…"

"What life? That of worthless trash. I will make you civilized or you will die. You and your sister will obey me or you will die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: *looks at chapter* Hmmm, not much action this chapter.

Tsuki: Not much plot either. 

Neko: I didn't ask you my dear soon to be dead hikari.

Tsuki: Eep! *hides behind Bakura*

Bakura: Look you scared it.

Neko: *sigh* Gomen aibou.

Tsuki: Neko, Why is Yami so evil?

Yami: I'm not evil.

Bakura: Yea and he could never hurt me.

Yami: What are you trying to say tomb raider?

Yugi: He's not that scary…

Yami: Aibou?

Ryou: He's not like Bakura. He's supposed to be the nice yami.

Yami: Ryou?

Neko: Well, you see, there's a wall there that someone's gonna knock down. He's not evil he's cold.

Yami: You people are talking about me like I'm not even here!

Neko, Tsuki, Ryou, Yugi, & Bakura: *blink blink* Gomen?

Yami: *sighs and walks off*

Neko: *runs after him* Aisheteru Yami-chan!

Yugi: *runs off* Aibou aibou come back! Neko-chan!

Tsuki: *runs after Neko* Aibou! What's wrong with Yami Yami?

Ryou: *runs off* Tsuki! Get back here!

Bakura: *stands and crosses his arms* I'm sorry. I don't run. Uh, yeah, right. Wait! She never gave me my knife! *sigh* Oh well. I'm going to get a sandwich. Review guys or Neko will be mad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *gives Yugi a bag of chocolate* Yugi: Oni Neko Tsumes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! unfortunately……

Neko: Arigato Yugi-chan!

Bakura: *walks up to Neko* I want my knife!

Neko: But you got one from my loyal reviewer Tweak Mcfreak

Bakura: Hai but-

Neko: And you better say arigato. 

Bakura: Arigato Tweak Mcfreak. The point is-

Neko: We are done Bakura. You have your knife now go away. *walks away*

Yami: She got you.

Bakura: We will see….

Ryou: Aibou remember our talk? Violence is bad.

Bakura: Hush Ryou. 

Yugi: To the story! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are worthless and have no credit to spout such lies."

Yami beat Bakura continually. He beat his bare back until the wounds reopened spilling his blood onto the cold floor. He kicked him in the stomach one last time so that he coughed up blood. And when Bakura thought it was over as he slipped slowly into blissful unconsciousness he was pulled cruelly back as someone was cleaning his wounds and speaking to him.

"What did you say that upset the Pharaoh so?" It was some time later and Shima had come to aid Bakura. 

"Why do you need to know?"

The woman who asked the question pulled some cloth tight against his wound so that it hurt. "I am his advisor, Shima."

"If he didn't tell you then you don't need to hear from me."

"Tell me or I cannot help you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I will ask the questions then give you my proposal."

"I said that Mariku will rise up against him and steal Mezra and the throne."

"A-As I understand that cannot be true because they have been friends forever."

Bakura rolled over as much as well as he could. "Well maybe one of them got jealous of the other."

"Tomb raider, do you even know your past?"

"No." 

Shima felt sympathy for him because he did not know his past, and because he did not know how important he was. She began to question the Pharaoh's judgment over the matter of Bakura. She was more saddened that she was not allowed to tell him his past. Shima turned to walk away. 

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Check on Mezra, Please."

Shima stopped and turned. "I cannot promise anything."

She knew her loyalty for her Pharaoh came first.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami stormed down the hall way to his room and changed. "Servant have these clothes purified, and if it can't be done then burn them." Yami couldn't believe he had let anything that stupid tomb raider said actually get to him. Marik has always been loyal and always will be. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mezra looked for something to break down the door. The arrogance of the Pharaoh annoyed her a lot. She wanted to break out and get to her brother. She knew that even if she got out she probably wouldn't get far. Mezra sighed and sat down willing tears to come to her eyes as she thought about her Bakura and what Yami could do to him.

"Come now Mezra. Cheer up."

Mezra stopped the tears and turned to Marik with a look of pure hatred. "And why should I?"

"Well my dear, you are in the palace, wearing beautiful clothe, and you have two of the most respected and feared men in Egypt after you."

"And who would they be?"

"Why, me and the Pharaoh, of course."

"They sound like two creeps to me."

"Ah. That's the fight I wanted." Marik moved closer to Mezra with only one intention in mind. 

"Don't come near me." Mezra picked up a small statue that decorated her room and held it ready to strike.

Marik moved near and whispered, "Do that, my dear, and Bakura shall suffer."

Mezra lowered the statue as Marik took it and put it down. She wondered how her and her brother would survive this. 

"You see, I could have him drowned in the Nile, slowly." Marik moved a hand across Mezra's neck and touched her face gentlely. "We could bury him in the sand and starve him." He placed his other hand on her side and moved it down her curves. "We could mummify him, alive of course," His hand reached under her dress and ran up her leg. "Then we could always just beat him slowly until there is no blood left in his body." He forced a gentle kiss on Mezra's lips. "Oh wait, that is what we are doing…." 

Mezra didn't think she could handle it anymore. She hated him and his Pharaoh. The Pharaoh probably sent Marik to do this. Tears came to her eyes as she thought _'If I can keep Marik happy then maybe he will keep my brother alive.'_ But she wanted to hit him so badly. His first hand ran to her hair and stroked it as he breathed softly in her ear. She raised her hand and he grabbed it and twisted it hard the wrong way and whispered, "No, no, bad Mezra."

"Marik, What are you doing?!"

Marik turned around and glared at the person standing in the open door. "Shima, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Spare me Marik, now what are you doing?"

"I think you know what I was going to do."

"And I think you know it is illegal and I am telling the Pharaoh."

Marik groaned and ran out the door after Shima. As he closed it he said "We will finish this later Mezra."

Shima went slowly down the hallway allowing Marik to catch up with her. 

"You wouldn't tell the pharaoh."

"Yes I would."

"I can do to you what I was going to do to her."

Shima thought that maybe Bakura was right. That Marik will rise up against their Pharaoh. She can't let that happen. "You are sick Marik. And you are not loyal."

Marik grabbed Shima's arm and turned her around. "What did you say?" Marik slapped Shima across the face, leaving an imprint from his ring. "Do you honestly think the Pharaoh will believe you over me? You are just another woman to him and women are only good for one thing."

"Get away! What is wrong with you?!"

At that time a messenger came running down the hallway bumping into both of them. 

Marik looking pissed at being interrupted for the second time that day, "What is it?!"

"My deepest apologies, Master Marik and Priestess Shima, I have an urgent message for the Pharaoh."

Marik spoke since Shima was still in shock, "What is the message?"

"Seto has been located. Pharaoh Yami needs to know at once!"

"What did you say?!" Marik turned towards the messenger and with a disturbed look on his face and grabbed his shoulder leading him back down the hall. "Let me handle this. The Pharaoh is busy." Marik thought about Seto. _'He could betray me! I can't have him exposed yet. I will deal with that meddling Shima later.'_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami stood in his private room picking out another shirt to wear. His other clothes had been tainted with Bakura's unsavory blood. His attention was turned to the intrusion at the door.

"My Pharaoh, I need to speak with you at once."

"Shima, have you not the decency to knock? Maybe it was a mistake for you to come to this palace. I can always find a replacement for your lack of skill."

"I-I'm so-sorry,"

Yami softened slightly when he noticed the mark on Shima's face. "What happened?"

"It's wh-what I came to see you about…"

"Quit stuttering and say it already!"

"I, uh, Marik is not loyal!" Shima blurted out not too gracefully as Yami's face looked annoyed.

"What are you saying Shima?"

"I caught Marik messing with Mezra and he slapped me."

"What do you mean messing with her?"

"He was touching her and he threatened to rape her and me as well."

"I'm sick of this! Why is everyone convinced that Marik is not loyal?"

"Why are you so convinced that he is loyal?"

"The tomb raider's word is not trustworthy and you and Marik fight so much I am surprised you are both still alive."

"The Tomb Raider has a name, and it is Bakura."

"He is not worthy of a name. And you may be my advisor but do not speak to me in that tone."

"Sorry my Pharaoh, he is worthy by heritage, but since this mistake was made…."

"He was still brought up as a tomb raider."

"Marik is up to something. He was on his way to stop me but he went to check on Seto whom was supposedly located. I think he may be hiding something else. If you don't believe us then ask Mezra. Do you really have feelings for her or is she just another toy too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Bakura: No one review.

Yami: Why?

Bakura: Because I'm pissed at Neko.

Neko: Oh, you big baby. Fine *hands Bakura another jewel encrusted knife*

Bakura: Ok fine everyone can review now.

Neko: *sigh* Please review….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *takes Yami's hair gel, mixes it with food coloring, and writes on kitchen floor* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: *pops out of soul room, hair looking very flat* Where the hell is my hair gel!?

Neko: *tries to look innocent* I don't know…

Yami: Look, it is impossible for you to look innocent. You are just too damn evil….

Bakura: *snickers* You look so stupid Pharaoh. 

Yami: Look Tomb Raider!!!

Tsuki: Quit being pissy Yami Yami! *shoots a rubber band at him* Put your hair up.

Yami: *rubber band hits him in the nose* I want my hair gel! *pulls back hair*

Neko & Bakura: *snicker* 

Tsuki: *hits Neko* Why are you always causing trouble!?!

Neko: Because it's fun and it's my fic and if you ever hit me again, you will become dead, buried, and 6 feet under. 

Tsuki: Eep! Umm, lets start the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many thanks to all who have reviewed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Marik! Seto was located at-"

"I don't care you insolent fool. How many people have this information?"

"Only me and the messenger that I sent to the Pharaoh Sir."

Marik smiled and thought about the messenger that now sat in a corner somewhere waking up not remembering anything of this last week. "Good, come with me for a moment my loyal worker." Marik took him aside and erased his mind, and then he headed off to defend himself against Shima. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami came close to Shima and grabbed her arm forcing her to face him, "My feelings for her are none of your business. You will do well to remember that."

"It is my business if it is clouding your judgment. You are too preoccupied with Bakura and Mezra!"

"Do not shout at me! Bakura is a tomb raider and he requires my time for punishment. He is worthy of nothing else."

"He requires your time for punishment, but does he require Marik's time as well?"

Yami looked suspicious, "What do you mean?" Then Yami said in almost a caring tone, "And what happened to your face?"

"Marik slapped me and this is the impression of his ring which you can check yourself. You seem to not have noticed that Marik has become quite violent with Bakura and me. You also seem to ignore Marik's sneakiness, as well as Bakura all together, to play with Mezra."

Yami looked almost shocked. Nothing goes on in his Palace that he doesn't know about.

"Do not look so shocked. Question Mezra, Bakura, and especially Marik. You will find I speak the truth. And I pray to the gods that you can take control of your palace before something drastic happens."

"I will check on Mezra and Marik."

"I urge you to check on Bakura too. You seem to think Mezra is worthy of a name, an identity, and she is but a tomb raider like Bakura."

"As I have said it is not your job to lecture me! As for Marik, I highly doubt that he is disloyal to me but I will be cautious if it puts your worries to rest. Now leave me!" 

Shima turned to leave then turned back and bowed lowly, "I am loyal to you always Pharaoh Yami, but I do think things have gotten out of your control and into someone else's."

Shima left Yami to think. He became hurt at the thought that Marik could not be loyal, and he wondered whether Bakura should be told of his past. It would be hard to explain particularly because he and Bakura did not like each other. He sighed and headed for the door. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mezra sat on the bed that occupied her small room and thought about how dirty she felt. She thought of how all she wanted to do was get away with her brother and leave that pervert Marik and his Pharaoh. She rotated her wrist hearing a loud crack and feeling pain every time. She noticed that Marik had twisted her wrist a little too hard. Mezra closed her eyes and began to take her nails and make long scratches on her arms. This was a bad habit she had had from her childhood. The pain took her mind off of things, though Bakura had always chastised her when she did it. She had stopped scratching when her skin tore open and blood washed over her nails. Ah Bakura, how she missed even his overprotection and his rantings for her to be careful and to trust no one. Though he chastised her, he always had a concerned look in his eyes. When she looked up she saw a different set of concerned eyes. The normally cold eyes of her Pharaoh stared at her as he took her arm to look at the scratches. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly, pulling her arm well out of his reach, though she thought he might really look worried.

"I came to check on you, and to ask you some questions. What is wrong to your arms?"

"It is nothing." She tried hard to conceal her secrets, but it was hard to do while being pinned to the wall by someone much taller and stronger. "What do you want?"

"Has Marik said or done anything to you?"

"You should know."

"What do you mean?"

"You sent him in here to play with my head and try to rape me!!!"

"I did not," Yami stumbled while speaking but quickly regained his composure. "I had no knowledge until just recently that he had even seen you."

"Of course I am supposed to believe that when you are both such cold bastards!!"

"Cold bastard am I? Then why would I be here? Yes I admit I might have made some mistakes, and I am trying to gather information to correct them."

"If you want to correct a mistake, then let me see my brother and let us go."

"I might let you see him but no more. All you think about is your brother and all he thinks of is you."

"Yes Pharaoh, it is called devotion and loyalty and even love. But I guess you didn't have enough of that growing up."

"I am in control of this little game," He drew closer to her and whispered, "Tell me if Marik has done anything to you and what he has done, and then I will make a decision."

"Fine then," She let out a low growl to hide the choke in her voice as she thought she might cry. She told him what happened and she let him fix her arm, though she kept her distance after that. 

"Hmmm," he said after she had finished. 

"Well?"

"Well what? I have to go take care of some business."

"What about our deal?" She said it with such hope in her voice.

"I shall think about it." She picked up a little pot and threw it at him as he closed the door. The pot crashed into the wall and she sat and started digging her nails in her sides this time.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The guard found Marik and sent him to the throne room. _Oh perfect, Shima has gotten to him. It is of no concern, my plans are already in place._ Marik reached the throne room and walked knocked. "Come." Yami seemed rather hesitant. He entered to the Pharaoh, sitting on his throne, studying him as he had never done before. 

"Yes, my Pharaoh? Did you call for me?"

"Well Marik, is there anything you need to tell me at this point and time?"

"Like what, my liege?"

"Some allegations have come up about you. Some interesting ones really. Now is there anything you need to tell me?"

"And what are these allegations? Though I am certain there is no truth to them."

Yami was looking at him hard. He seemed sincere yet still Yami decided he had to tread cautiously. "You must listen, I would like you to devote all of your time to finding Seto and your normal duties. Though I want you to stay as far away from Shima, Mezra, and Bakura as possible."

"And why do I need to stay away from them?"

"It has been said, with evidence, that you have a bad temper and if you are loyal to me then you will follow my orders with out question."

Marik punched the wall in anger only proving his temper to Yami. When he regained his composure he said, "You can't believe her over me my Pharaoh. We have known each other far longer than you have known Shima."

"Ah, but I never said I had talked to Shima. This leads me to believe that you know more than you are telling me."

Marik mentally chastised himself then stood up with grace. "Do not worry, I will stay away from them. It seems Shima has fed you some lies, do leave everything else to me."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bakura rolled over on the cold floor and shivered slightly. _Maybe I do not want her to see me so weak._ He thought about the dream he had had. Where he and Mezra were dressed in fine clothing and were standing together as though they were royal. He had long ago noticed that his ring was gone but it was just a petty momento from his father. Why did Yami make it sound so important? That bastard better leave Mezra alone. Then Bakura suddenly felt warm. He realized that there was a blanket over him. He sat up to see Shima strolling away. 

Then she stopped, "Your sister is fine, and I have corrected the Pharaoh's naivety. People like you, who know nothing should not be treated like this."

"People like me? I believe people like me are hated everywhere. For my stealing and my looks."

"You should not be treated in such a way, because you are an item holder." Shima walked away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry guys. I know it took me while to update and I am really sorry. This is one story I will definitely continue. It just might take me a while….. I know there wasn't much Bakura in this chapter, but he becomes very important later and gets to play with Yami's head and sort of get revenge. So just bare with me and I hope Yami fans and Bakura fans will be pleased. Please review.

~OniNekoTsumes~


	6. Betrayal and Ignorance

Disclaimer: *sigh* Look me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? Okay? There! I said it! Now I have to go cry in the corner…..

Sorry to everyone who has checked back for this update and been disappointed. I know I am terrible for not updating in a really long while. But I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for it a little. Thank you for all reviews and I will try to update sooner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sat at his desk shuffling through various royal decrees and schedules for special events.  He furrowed his brow and frowned slightly as he motioned for the nearest servant. "Tell Bakar I need to see him."

"Ph-Pharaoh?"

"What? I told you to find Bakar! Now go!"

"Pharaoh Yami, sir. Bakar was dismissed."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "On who's order?"

"O-on yours sir. It was carried out by Master Marik."

"I made no such order and I was not informed. Who is the new trades master?"

"M-master Heptut, a dear friend of Marik's. He appointed him sir."

"Then get me Trevale."

"My lord he was executed."

"What?!? And why was my head of security executed without my order or even trial?!"

"Master Marik said you left the task to him because you were preoccupied. He made the order and hosted the trial."

"And it appears everyone else in MY palace knows more about what's going on than I do. Who is the new head of security?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bakura lay on his back pretending to be asleep. _I will do it today, _he thought to himself as he awaited Trevale to come give him his regular beating. Trevale was oh so boring and he did the same thing everyday. And Bakura planned to escape today because he had learned his routine. Bakura hid in the shadows waiting as the cloaked figure of the monotonous Trevale came into his cell. Bakura pounced on the figure and was about to cleave them with the rock he had broken off the wall when he was thrown to the floor with a knife put to his throat. 

"Now, now my little white rat," it was a female voice that hissed at him from the dark figure, "You wouldn't be trying to steal my life from me as you have stolen other things now would you?"

"Who are you?" Then Bakura heard the familiar cackling that could only mean Marik. 

"This is Ahkel. Show yourself my dear, do not be shy." Ahkel unveiled herself and threw the knife at Bakura as he jumped out of the way. "Aha. I see you two will get along just fine so I will leave him to you my dear." Marik walked away as Ahkel turned towards Bakura and picked up her knife. She grabbed his face and pulled him close to her. 

"If I like you then I might do some things for you. Your rare looks are kind of charming you know."

"Get away. I do not want what you have to offer." 

She cackled and responded, "Too bad."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mezra thrashed around her room breaking anything she could get her hands on. After getting the anger out of her system from the arrogant Yami she sat down and started to think. _He did look concerned for me. Was it just an act? She noticed a vase she had broken in her rampage. The idea clicked in her mind and instantly she got a shard and ran to her door. She could pick the lock. Bakura did this many times.  She was having success when the door opened. "Mezra dear? You don't want to leave me do you?"_

"Leave me alone Marik."

"And why should I? When you and your brother are so fun to play with."

Mezra made a slight growling noise. She hid the shard in her palm hoping to use anything to her advantage. 

"Oh we are feisty today aren't we?"

"Go away I want nothing to do with you! Any of you! I will get out of here with Bakura."

Marik laughed and looked at Mezra. "Dear, dear Mezra you are not going anywhere and your brother most likely will not live. I can make life a living hell for you if you do not cooperate."

Mezra bit back the insult struggling to come from her. Maybe Yami will help her. If she can just get to him or Bakura then she might be ok. She walked coolly up to Marik and stroked is cheek with her hand. "You have already ruined my life," She moved closer and whispered into his ear, "And now I shall ruin yours." She shoved the shard far into his chest and backed away. "Bastard…"

Marik stumbled back in slight surprise then looked up with pure pleasure on his face. He shoved the shard farther into himself as blood shown dark and abundant on his tunic and he threw his head back to laugh. Mezra stepped toward the door a little in horror and wondered what he thought was so funny. Then the millennium rod glowed with eerie light and Mezra was suddenly thrown back against the wall and cried in pain. Marik stood up straight and the rod shown bright again as he was heeled and the shard pushed out of his chest and into his waiting hand. He glared at Mezra and walked toward her, holding the shard out. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Shima! Where is Marik?!?!"

"I do not know my lord. He has been moving around a lot lately. You must agree he seems to be hiding something."

"Yes, I know. I just-"

A servant burst through the door, "Pharaoh Yami!! Come quick!!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"You cannot kill me."

Mezra felt helpless pinned to the wall by a force only Marik could control. Marik ripped open the bottom half of her dress as she glared death at him. He took the shard and slit her inner thigh. Mezra winced in pain as a thin trail of blood ran down her leg. "Mezra dear, isn't amazing how pain and pleasure are so similar? You get an incredible rush from both." He put his hand to where the blood was trickling down her leg. Maliciously, he brought the blood to his mouth and licked it off his fingers. He put his hand between her legs. 

"Please… don't…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What's wrong?"

"Come quickly my liege. I heard noises coming from Mezra's room!"

Yami had a concerned look on his face as he and Shima took off down the hall. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Now you are begging? What happened to that spirit I liked?"

Mezra's head rolled back as she felt pain in her neck and blood flowing down her chest to soak into her dress. He cut her throat. 

"Here now. Let me remove your clothes. They are a hindrance to the blood flow." But before Marik could do anything else Yami sent a spell at him and he fell to the floor laughing insanely. 

"I-I will get the g-guards." Shima stumbled off. 

Yami rushed over to Mezra as she fell and caught her. She looked at him and collapsed clinging to him as she began to sob. She just wants it all to stop. Yami, still in shock, hugged her gently. "It will be alright. I won't let him hurt you." 

"You already did."

The words stung at Yami as he realized everyone was right and he was wrong. "I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise."

"And ho ware you going to protect her?" Marik lurched to his feet as Mezra clung to Yami at the sound of Marik's voice. 

"Shut up Marik!! I am in charge here!! I can protect her." Shima ran in with two guards trailing behind her. "Seize him!"

"No, no I think they shall be seizing you, Yami."

"What?" Yami turned around only to be hit on the head. Mezra screamed as Yami collapsed to the floor. Shima tried to come to Yami's aid, but she was held forcefully back. Yami clung to consciousness long enough for Marik to look him in the eyes. 

"I am Pharaoh now." Marik's guards dragged Yami out as Shima was pushed in. "Mezra dear, I will continue with you after my empire is in order." 

"You can't do this Marik!!"

"Oh yes I can Shima. And I have, now take care of Mezra for me." Marik closed and locked the door before Shima could think to do anything. She looked over to Mezra who sat still against the wall. She walked over and hugged her. "It will be ok."

"How? Yami… Bakura…"

"Shh, don't think about it now."

"How can I not?" Mezra cried herself to sleep as Shima treated her wounds.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ahkel leaned in close to lick his earlobe and when she pulled back he spit in her face. "Uck, you ingrate!"

"You whore." Ahkel kicked him as he caught her foot and brought her to the ground. Then she stabbed his hand with the dagger she had and he registered the new pain among the old throbbing wounds. Ahkel rolled over and pinned him to the ground. 

"You should appreciate what is given to you."

"Why? When so much has been taken away?" He also registered her knee in a sensitive place. 

"I see you have had fun Ahkel."

Ahkel promptly stood up, "Yes Master Marik."

"No, I am Pharaoh Marik now. Open this cell dear I have another entertaining idea for this one." Ahkel opened the cell and stepped out then Bakura heard a loud thump as something was thrown in beside him. Marik and Ahkel walked away as Bakura opened his eyes. He saw crimson and black hair with blonde streaks coming from the body face down on the floor and realized who his company was….

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The first thing Yami noticed when he woke up was the pounding headache he had. He wondered how hard Marik had hit him as he tried to roll over. Then he noted the scent of blood. A lot of blood from other mingled with his own. The pounding got worse as he tried to sit and then he stumbled when he stood. He heard the heavy breathing behind him before he felt the stab of pain in his back and knew that he shared the cell with someone else. He stumbled to his feet and headed to the shadows for protection. 

"Now, now my Pharaoh," Yami glared at the sound of Bakura's voice. "You needn't move around so much. Head and back injuries are very serious. I should know after all, you bestowed many such injuries upon me."

"St-stay away from me." Yami wrinkled his nose at the now overbearing smell of blood as Bakura drew closer. 

"What is the matter Yami? You don't like these accommodations? The stench of blood too powerful for your delicate nose? You get used to it after a while and something tells me you will be down here for a long time." 

"I will get out and get revenge."

At this remark Bakura threw his head back and laughed maniacally. He kicked Yami roughly and Yami heard a loud crack as a rib broke. Then Bakura drew Yami's face close to his. "That **is an entertaining thought but you are stuck down here with me. You most likely receive regular beatings as I do and your blood will make a new layer on this filthily caked floor as mine has. You are not in charge anymore. You were betrayed by Marik as I was. Face it 'Pharaoh' you have no more power and your people no longer love you. You are exactly like me!"**

"I will never be as low as you."

"Ah, but don't you see? You are exactly like me." Bakura roughly bashed Yami in the head, only making Yami reel as the headache got worse. "Look, I can see by the blood on your tunic that Marik has already begun to beat you." 

Yami, looking slightly confused, stared down at his tunic. With the blood pumping furiously in his head, he realized that it was Mezra's blood and it must have gotten on him when she fell. He smiled grimly at Bakura and caught him by surprise by flinging him across the cell. "Actually my assuming tomb raider, **that blood," Yami pointed to his tunic, "is Mezra's." Bakura's features softened slightly at the mention of her name. He had forgotten she was in this ra-damned place. He kept thinking she was somewhere safe even though at the same time he knew it wasn't true. **

Bakura's eyes flared with anger as he leapt to his feet and pinned Yami to the wall. "You are lying you cold-blooded son-of-a-bitch!!! And this is a very cruel joke. Crueler than the one played on you. Tell me now that you are lying!!"

"Oh, but it would be a lie to tell you that. I found Marik standing over her about to rape her and she was cut in two places. She had blood running down her leg from one wound and a cut on her neck. This blood got on me as she collapsed against me crying."

"No!" Bakura walked backwards as Yami's words took full effect. Bakura sank back and began to mumble incoherently. Yami, a little shocked at the reaction, strained to hear what he was saying. "Marik touched her… that Bastard! I can't protect her from down here…" 

Yami raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe Bakura was beating himself up about it when there was nothing he could do. In truth it was all Yami's fault Bakura was down here and Mezra was hurt. They should be treated better than this considering where they **really came from. And now that Yami was down here there was nothing he could do either. There is no way Bakura or Mezra would trust him now. **

Bakura continued to mumble to himself. "It's my fault… I actually forgot she could get hurt…Damn Marik!!!" Bakura beat the floor in frustration. 

"Uhh Bakura?"

"What the hell do you want?! I bet you let Marik play with her because you don't care for anyone! Then Marik just decided he was tired of you and now you got what you deserved." Bakura pinned Yami to the wall and started beating him. It happened so fast that Yami was caught off guard but he caught one of Bakura's punches and pushed him away again.

"No Bakura! Listen to me! I tried to protect her. I admit I was late to understand Marik's evil. But once I talked to her I decided I needed no I wanted to protect her. And she will be alright as long as Marik doesn't get to her again. To protect her we have to get out of here."

"Yea, sure, I hope you know I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not, but I am getting out of here, and I am going to rescue Mezra and get my revenge too. You can come with me or not, that's up to you."

"What a choice…. Marik or you, two arrogant bastards I can't stand."

"Then I take that as a no."

"I will come with you only until me and my sister can reach safety then we are leaving you. I want to save Mezra but I still don't like you."

Yami shook his head as the headache began to dissipate. "I don't like you either and I certainly don't trust you much, but I guess you deserve to get out of here after all that has happened."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well I am without my puzzle and you are without your ring so…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Magic, you idiot!"

Bakura growled lowly, "Well I can't use that! I wouldn't know how. Besides it's a noble thing….."

Yami, delighted with the fact that Bakura hadn't asked questions about his hints, decided to brainstorm more. 

"Hey, Shima comes down here occasionally. She will help us."

"What?"

"Shima comes to check on me because she is more merciful than you."

"Well… Marik has most likely done something to her. Besides, she doesn't handle stressful situations too well."

"You might be wrong about her. She could be more resourceful than you think."

"I will not listen to you," Yami stated as his all-knowing demeanor came about him again, "I know her better, she works for me after all."

"I was right about Marik and I am right about her too Phar- oh excuse me **Yami. You should take what I say into consideration."**

"Ummmm, no, now how can we help them? Because I **know **that **we** have to save **them."**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Shima sighed and ran her fingers over the various engravings on the wall. _How far will it go? This old lie which spread to the possible deaths of many innocents. She began to see that the Pharaoh would need her help. She would have to figure out how to get to him. Shima sat down, engrossed in her thoughts, analyzing the limited supply of plans that are  available. Marik would be expecting her to use the…_

Mezra shifted on the bed, then her eyes opened and she sat up to look around her slowly. She froze when she saw Shima. Mezra laid back down and cried softly into the pillow, mumbling, "No, no, no…"

"It's not that bad to be stuck in a room with me."

Mezra sat up and swayed a bit from loss of blood. "It was supposed to have all been a dream. A horrid, horrid dream." Tears appeared again and threatened to fall. "I hate all of you, I just want to take my brother and leave that's it! This is a terrible place!"

Shima stood up and crossed over to Mezra. "I have been trying to help the two of you out from the start of this mess! I am still the only one who can help you, so do not yell at the one who can help you! Wake up Mezra, this is not a dream, if you want to help your brother, then we must cooperate, so we can save him and Pharaoh Yami."

"Your Pharaoh probably sent Marik to play with me until Marik took things into his own hands. I hate him." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"He did not! I actually believe that he cares for you! Did you not see the concern on his face? He got furious when he learned of Marik's evil intentions. And when he heard you were in distress he went flying out of the room and to your side immediately!" 

"No I could see no concern! All I saw was the blood and my brother and what they **could be doing to him at this very moment. If your Pharaoh is not a bastard, then he is ignorant! He did not see his palace falling out from under him!"**

Shima smiled slightly. "Yes, now Mezra think about this. We have to keep calm and help them out of this because your brother can't recognize the signs of a trap and my Pharaoh is far to trusting. They are ignorant, but they are men after all. Knowing Marik they are together somewhere, beating each other up. He thinks this is all a sick game."

Mezra smiled slightly. "If that is so then I have no hope of finding either of them alive."

"Neither do I which is why we must act quickly." Shima resumed her search along the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Shima furrowed her brow and looked over to Mezra. "I'm looking for something."

"What? I ruined everything in a rampage earlier."

"Yes I see that," She eyed the broken vase on the floor, "But I'm looking for something else. There was a rumor of secret passages that were weaved into the structure of this palace long ago."

"You waited long enough to say something. Why would the palace need secret passages anyway? To our misfortune this place is well guarded."

"The passages were in case we would need to sneak the Pharaoh out because his life was in danger."

"Early Royalty were very paranoid weren't they?"

"They were cautious not paranoid."

"Even if there are passages, then I'm sure Marik knows about them."

Shima smiled slyly. "The passages are very old and well, as I understand it Marik and Yami were too busy getting in trouble to pay attention. But I heard about it when I was studying in a temple." Shima sighed heavily. "I don't even know if an entrance is here. I'm just hoping. Now quit being so skeptical and help me."

"First I have a question for you."

"What now?"

"You seem in charge and collected now. So why is it that other times I saw you you stumbled over your words and seemed unsure?"

"Living up to the Pharaoh's expectations will do that to you. I'm only nervous around him."

"Do you like him?"

"No! That would be awkward besides he is determined to have you."

"Well he wont. Anyway what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"I think the symbol to the entrance is a cat, with the wings of an eagle-"

"Hiding in a grove of trees?"

Shima turned to look at Mezra who was staring at the ceiling. "Yes, How did you know?"

Mezra pointed up, "I saw it earlier when Marik was…" Mezra went quiet at the thought of it.

Shima walked over and put her arm around Mezra. She still felt sorry for everything that had happened. "It will be alright. Now we just have to figure out how to open it."

"Ok."


End file.
